


Left Behind #1 - Star Trek

by grownupgeekgirl



Series: Left Behind [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grownupgeekgirl/pseuds/grownupgeekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone still in training is left behind when their partner ships out. Inspired by AOS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind #1 - Star Trek

It’s not that I want you to give up your dreams for me. It’s that I wish your dreams didn’t take you away so much. If you gave up your dreams, you wouldn’t be you anymore. Yes, I want to have a home with you here, on Earth. But not at the expense of your soul. So go have your adventure. I’ll be here, learning some skill I can take aboard your ship so I won’t be the hanger-on. Because I’m coming with you on your next voyage. Someday, I’ll be out there, too, and we’ll search the stars together forever.


End file.
